Our Precious World
by Renka Fujo
Summary: CH.5 UP!Walau dunia itu luas, banyak orang, tapi kadang kita merasa dunia ini hanya milik kita, hanya ada kisah tentang kita. sedangkan yang lainnya hanya figuran belaka yang melengkapi disetiap cerita. Daisuga. LEMON! OOC, BoysLove, Typo, dll. RnR.
1. chapter 1

Anime : Haikyuu

Pairing : Daichi x Sugawara

Haikyuu bukan punya aku tapi ceritanya ori punya aku.

Warn: OOC, Typo, gaje

Enjoyy~

*

DUM..DUM

Dentuman suara bola yang menghantam lapangan memenuhi seluruh aula. Tak hanya di lapangan, tapi benturan akibat tangan dan bola yang saling bertemu membuat aula menjadi ramai.

"Daichi.."

Surai kelabu seperti awan mendung pada sore hari ini. namun di wajahnya justru menampakkan wajah secerah langit musim panas, memanggil sang kapten.

"Ya, Suga?"

"Umm.. Aku rasa kita sudah cukup latihannya. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan hujan"

"Kau benar. Baiklah"

CLAP!!

"Semuanya!! Berkumpul!!"

sang kapten mulai mulai memberikan perintah kepada anggotanya.

"Kita sudahi latihan sampai disini. Sebelum pulang jangan lupa untuk melakukan pendinginan terlebih dahulu"

"Daichi-san, aku ingin latihan sebentar lagi!!"

surai oranye dengan suara khasnya yang riang mengangkat tangannya dengan peluh yang becucuran, namun wajahnya belum terlihat lelah sama sekali.

"A-aku juga Daichi-san"

yang bersurai hitam tidak mau kalah. ia berdiri di samping Hinata dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak bisa, sebentar lagi akan hujan. dan sepertinya akan hujan deras. aku tidak mau kalian pulang basah kuyup kemudian sakit. dan bolos latihan. bagi siapapun yang melanggar, akan kuhukum dengan berlari di tanjakan Miyagi yang terkenal curam sebanyak 50 kali!! Mengerti??!!"

sang kapten memberti senyum kepada anggotanya. bukan senyuman biasa, melainkan senyuman yang akan selalu bersarang di mimpi burukmu. Anggota yang lain hanya mengangguk dan gemetar ketakutan, sungguh Daichi-san benar-benar menakutkan kalau marah. Hinata dan Kageyama pun hanya mengangguk dengan cepat, ingin rasanya mereka bersujud di depan Daichi sekarang.

"Mou.. Tenanglah, Daichi peduli pada kalian. Bukannya benci pada kalian. benarkan? Da-i-chi"

sang wakil kapten memberikan senyuman ke-ibuan pada anak-anak lainnya, dan kemudian senyuman yang sedikit nakal kepada Daichi. membuat sang kapten menjadi salah tingkah. berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Huaaaa.. Suga-san. kau memang malaikat. aku yakin kau akan jadi ibu yang baikkk"

Hinata melompat dan memeluk Sugawara

"Eh? Ano.. Hinata. Terima kasih. Tapi aku laki-laki, kalau kau lupa"

Sugawara membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengelus surai oranye yang lembut itu.Membuat batin Daichi memberontak. bagaimana mungkin laki-laki bisa seperti ini. bahkan kadang dia lupa kalau Suga adalah laki-laki.

"hee.. Dasar bocah" terdengar sindiran dari si kacamata.

"Mau berkelahi denganku, Hah?!!"

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan Tsukishima. Suga hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan dua middle blocker itu.

"Sudah..sudah. Semua pendinginan. lalu bereskan peralatannya!" Daichi mulai kesal.

"OSUU!!!"

*

"Daichi-san aku sudah selsai membereskannya. aku izin pulang duluan"

Ennoshita menghampiri Daichi yang sedang membaca menu latihan untuk besok.

"Oh ya. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. hati-hati di jalan.

aku yang akan menutup pintunya nanti"

"Baik, Daichi-san"

Ennoshita kemudian pergi meninggalkan Daichi sendirian.

"Eh? sudah pulang semua Daichi?"

Ternyata masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum pulang. Sosok pemain bernomor pumggung 2 itu habis membereskan peralatan di tempat penyimpanan. Ia menghampiri Daichi yang terlihat serius.

"Ah Suga.. Ya terakhir tadi Ennoshita pamit padaku. apakah kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya, aku juga sudah membereskan barangku"

"Oke, tunggu aku"

ZRAAASSHHH...!!!!

tiba-tiba ribuan tetesan hujan jatuh dari langit. sepertinya perkataan Daichi tadi menjadi kenyataan. hujan deras mengguyur pada malam ini. sedangkan dua orang masih terjebak di dalam sekolah tanpa ada yang membawa payung. ramalan cuaca memang kadang tidak selalu tepat. menyebalkan.

"Yah.. hujan. Daichi, apa kau bawa payung?"

"Aku tidak bawa. karena tadi ramalan cuaca bilang hanya hujan gerimis"

"Duh.. bagaimana ini. Aku juga tidak bawa. apakah kita harus menunggu sampai reda? sepertinya lama.."

Daichi keluar dari Aula dengan membawa barang bawaannya. Dia lihat hujan di luar sudah semakin deras. Kemungkinan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk reda. Ia pun menghampiri Suga yang berdiri di depan pintu aula. Si surai kelabu sepertinya kedinginan. Walau sudah memakai jaket club, tapi udara malam yang membuat suhu semakin dingin.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lagi, Suga. Kita harus menunggu lebih lama agar hujan reda. Lagipula besok sekolah libur, hanya ada latihan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali masuk ke dalam? Di luar sangat dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit"

Daichi menarik lengan Suga untuk menuntunnya ke dalam aula. Saat menggenggam tangan Suga, tangannya sedingin es. Mungkin jari-jarinya pun mulai membeku. Namun tangan Daichi yang hangat mampu membuat tangan Suga kembali ke suhu normal. Saat menyadari berpegang tangan seperti itu, terlihat semburat merah di pipi putih Suga. Tentu saja Daichi mengetahuinya, membuat Daichi tersenyum diam-diam.

Setelah kembali masuk ke aula. Mereka duduk di lantai bersandarkan dinding coklat kayu. Tanpa saling melepaskan tangan yang berpanggutan, mereka duduk dalam ke heningan. Suasana pun menjadi canggung. Yang biasanya sang wakil kapten cerewet pun, saat ini bungkam. Daichi merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang seperti ini pun mulai membuka suara.

"Em.. Suga, apakah kau kedinginan? Tanganmu sepertinya membeku"

"Ah tidak, aku baik-baik saja Daichi. "

Suga menunduk malu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Bahkan jantungnya pun terasa di gedor dengan keras. Berharap sang kapten tidak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah coba menghadapku"

Daichi memutar tubuh Suga sehingga saling berhadapan. Kedua tangan mereka saling berpangutan. Daichi mulai menggosok-gosokan tangannya ke punggung tangan Suga. Lalu menempelkan kedua tangan putih itu ke pipinya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah hangat?" Ia tersenyum lembut pada sang nomor punggung 2

"I-iya.. ha-hangat. Terima kasih Daichi.."

Ingin rasanya Suga berlari keluar lalu berteriak dengan kencang

'NIKAHIN ENENG BANG!! SEKARANG!!'

"Sekarang giliranmu. Tanganku jug sudah mulai membeku"

Akhirnya Suga melakukan hal yang sama sepeeti Daichi lakukan. Menggosok punggung tangan Daichi, dan menempelkan ke pipinya. Namun tiba-tiba kepala Sugawara ditarik kedepan sehingga dahi mereka bertubrukkan, dan hidung saling bertemu. Tentu saja Suga terkejut dengan perlakuan lelaki itu.

"Da-daichi??"

"Hei Suga.. Apakah kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai?"

"E-eh. Yaa mungkin ada. Memang kenapa?"

Mata mereka saling menatap dalam kesunyian, Sugawara melihat sesuatu yang terpendam di mata coklat itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Suga.. Sejak pertama kita bertemu aku selalu memperhatikanmu, selalu tertarik padamu. Maaf mungkin ini terdengar egois. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti menyukai orang itu? "

Suga yang terkejut pun segera melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari tangannya lalu sedikit menjauh

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~

yoo minasan.. ini pertama kali aku jadi author. dan fandom yg aku pilih daisuga. aku cinta banget ama mereka. fix. XD

mungkin awal-awal ratednya T dulu yaa. ke belakangnya mudah-mudahan berubah jd rated M.

aku juga ngerencanain mau bikin Mpreg kalo emg aku niat / gaada halangan nanti. wkwk :v

kalau nggak nnti aku buat di sequel/cerita yang berbeda.

RnR nya yaaa buat newbie. hehe

sankyuuu~


	2. Chapter 2

Anime : Haikyuu

Pairing : Daichi x Sugawara

Rated : T untuk sekarang

Haikyuu bukan punya aku tapi ceritanya ori punya aku.

Warn: OOC, Typo, gaje

Enjoyy~

*

"Aku menyukaimu Suga.. Sejak pertama kita bertemu aku selalu memperhatikanmu, selalu tertarik padamu. Maaf mungkin ini terdengar egois. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti menyukai orang itu? "

Suga yang terkejut pun segera melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari tangannya lalu sedikit menjauh

*

"A-apa maksudmu Daichi?"

Suga menundukkan kepalanya, bergerak menjauh. Mencoba mengindari tatapan Daichi yang terasa merangkapnya.

"Aku bilang, aku suka padamu Suga. Dan tolong berhentilah menyukai orang itu"

Suga bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ada rasa gundah, dan senang?. Dia ingin menjawab tapi terlalu takut. Bagaimana jika jawabannya nanti akan mempengaruhi hubungan mereka nanti. Bagaimana jika keputusannya salah akan berpengaruh pada timnya?

"A-aku.."

 ** _DUUAAARRRR!!!!!_**

Suara petir yang menyambar membuat Suga spontan memeluk Daichi yang ada di depannya. Tentu saja Daichi langsung menangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia merasakan gemetar ketakutan di seluruh tubuh Suga. Dan ia juga baru tau bahwa Sugawara Koushi, si wakil kapten, begitu ketakutan saat mendengar petir.

Ia mengelus punggung yang bergemetar itu untuk menenangkannya.

Suga yang merasa di perlakukan seperti itu beruasaha menjauh, namun di tarik kembali ke dada bidang yang kokoh itu.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau masih seperti ini. Biarkan aku menenangkanmu"

Daichi mengelus punggung itu dengan sangat lembut. Seperti punggung itu terbuat dari kaca tipis yang mudah rapuh. Surai yang kelabu pun menggelitik dagu dan lehernya. Ia dapan mencium wangi shampoo yang sangat harum. Ahh.. Suga itu terlalu sempura bagi Daichi.

Suga yang diam saja di perlakukan itu memulai berbicara tanpa mengubah posisi mereka saat ini.

"Daichi.. Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku. Dan untuk permintaanmu untuk berhenti menyukai orang yang ku suka, apakah kau yakin? Apa kau ingin aku melakukan itu?"

Daichi melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sepertinya Sugawara mulai sedikit tenang.

"Apa maksudmu Suga?"

Suga tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas. Padahal cuacanya begitu dingin sangat hujan. Dan ribuan bahkan jutaan tetes air pun masih membasahi bumi. Dan suara guyuran air yang jatuh memenuhi jeda diantara percakapan mereka.

"A-aku sebenarnya juga.. suka padamu Daichi. Dari awal kita bertemu. Bagaimana kau begitu berambisi untuk membangun agar klub bola voli dapat mencapai tingkat nasional lagi. Bagaimana usaha dan semangatmu hingga saat ini kita dapat mewujudkan mimpi itu dengan hadirnya Kageyama dan Hinata. Aku menyukai dirimu yang pantang menyerah itu Daichi.."

"Jadi, apakah kau masih ingin menyuruhku untuk berhenti menyukai orang itu?"

Kedua tangan tan itu menyentuh wajah putih itu. Mengangkat kepala itu itu menatapnya. Hazel bertemu dengan coklat. Semburat merah yang coba mereka tahan pun tak mampu menutupi kebahagian yang terpancar di wajah mereka. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan mungkin yang pertama kalinya. Yang bermarga Sawamura menarik Sugawara, mengecup keningnya penuh rasa sayang. Kemudian menatap iris hazel itu dengan senyuman.

"Hei.. aku rasa ini bukan ulang tahunku. Tapi ini rasa bahagia melebihi saat aku ulang tahun. Terima kasih Suga, ah tidak. Karna kita hanya berdua, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Koushi?"

"Um.. tentu saja, Daichi~"

Suga meberikan senyum terbaiknya, senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Penuh kebahagiaan.

Ia menghambur ke pelukan Daichi. Sepertinya ia menyukai dada bidang itu. Ia mendongkak ke atas berusaha menatap wajah yang tegas itu.

"Jadi, kita pacaran?"

Dengan wajah sepolos malaikat, kata-kata yang sehalus pantat bayi, ia bertanya seperti itu. Hei, ini seperti Suga yang menembaknya.

"Ya tentu. Meski aku belum menembakmu tapi. Sepertinya aku keduluan hehe..

ahh aku benar-benar menyukaimu Koushi. Tidak, sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Aku juga Daichi.. aku juga mencintaimu. Ah.. tapi apa kau ingin semua anggota tau kita berhubungan? Aku takut nanti akan mempengaruhi kerja sama tim"

"Tidak perlu memberi tau mereka. Biarkan mereka mencari tau sendiri. Lagipula kau tau tim kita seperti apa. Tidak peduli apapun tentang kita, mereka tetaplah mereka"

"Baiklah.."

"Hoaaammm... ah Daichi sepertinya aku mengantuk. Udara disini benar-benar dingin"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan matras. Dan lebih baik kita jangan di dekat pintu seperti ini. Disini sangat dingin"

Daichi menarik satu lengan Suga dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pinggir podium. Lalu masuk ke ruang perlengkapan untuk mengambil matras.

"Biar aku bantu membawanya.."

Mereka menggotong matras itu bersama. Daichi memegang ujung matras, dan Suga di ujung lainnya. Mereka membawanya dan meletakkanya di bawah podium. Lalu menaruh tas mereka di atasnya sebagai bantal. Suga berbaring kesamping disusul Daichi di sampingnya.

 ** _(Ini belom rated M yaa. Masih nanti. Mohon bersabar :v*plakk)_**

Mereka saling berhadapan. Sama-sama salah tingkah. Tentu saja, mereka resmi berpacaran belum sampai satu jam tapi sekarang tidurーberbaringー bersama. Daichi pun memulai memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidurlah, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu kalau hujan sudah reda. Aku sudah menghubungi keluargaku bahwa aku bilang aku menginap di rumah teman. Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang rumah? Bisa-bisa mereka khawatir kepadamu"

"Ya.. aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Aku bilang aku menginap juga dirumah teman. Kalau begitu, Oyasumi..Daichi"

"Oyasumi.. Koushi"

Daichi mengelus surai abu itu lalu memberi kecupan di dahinya. Dan sekarang Suga harus tidur dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

*

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Suga menutup matanya. Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur lelap. Dan hujan pun belum reda hingga saat ini.

Daichi yang mulai di serang kantuk pun iseng menghadap Suga yang tertidur menyamping menghadapnya.

Ia memperhatikan detail dari wajah yang selalu menarik perhatiannya itu. Mulai dari alis, mata yang sedang terpejam itu, yang menyembunyikan iris hazel dibaliknya. Dan tidak lupa tanda lahir di bawah ujung mata kirinya sebagai pemanis wajah putih itu.

Hidungnya yang mancung, serta bibir peach yang biasanya mengeluarkan suara-suara berisik, namun juga suara yang lembut untuk menasehati anggota-anggotanya.

Ahh.. Daichi tidak akan pernah bosan jika disuguhkan pemandangan ini seumur hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka sosok yang di hadapannya ini sudah menjadi miliknya. Ya tapi mungkin belum sepenuhnya.

Malam yang panjang dan temperatur yang rendah membuat kapten bola voli karasuno ini mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Dan memejamkan matanya menyusul sang wakil kapten ke alam mimpi.

*

"Huaaaaah. Dingin sekali pagi ini. Hujan semalam benar-benar mengerikan. Kalau aku hujan-hujam mungkin bisa sakit dan tidak latihan. Lalu mendapat hukuman mengerikan dari Daichi-san"

Kepala tanpa mahkota itu berjalan menuju aula dengan membawa kunci cadangan. Tanaka yang biasanya selalu datang pagi memang mempunyai kunci cadangan apabila Daichi yang biasanya membawa kunci aula juga datang terlambat.

Saat hendak memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu, Tanaka menyadari bahwa pintu tersebut tidak terkunci.

 _'Apakah kemarin Daichi-san lupa menguncinya? Tapi biasanya ia tak seperti ini. Apakah ada pencuri?!'_

Tanpa berpikir lagi ia menggeser pintu tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam. Di kegelapan ia melihat matras yang di letakan dekat podium. Di atasnya terdapat sosok yang sedang berbaring di atasnya.

Pikiran Tanaka sudah berkecamuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada

 _'Apakah benar itu pencuri? Tapi kenapa ia tidur? Atau jangan-jangan itu hantu penunggu aula ini?!'_

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Tanaka berdiri. Dia bahkan tak memikirkan bahwa datang terlalu pagi bisa mendapat pengalaman seperti ini.

Ia bimbang, apakah ia pergi saja dan menunggu anggota lainnya? Atau membawa senjata apabila sosok tersebut menyerang? Bagaimana kalau dia di bunuh nanti??!

 _'Aaggh!! Yang benar saja. Aku mati muda tanpa belum menginjakkan kakiku di tingkat Nasional?!'_

Saat masih bergelut dengan pikirannya dari jauh ia mendengar suara orang yang berteriak kencang. Dua sosok itu berlari saling mendahului

"WHHHOOOAAAAAA...!!!!!"

Saat melihatnya Tanaka langsung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah dua sosok kelas satu, dua kombi yang bodoh namun juga sebagai kunci kemenangan tim mereka.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. a..aku me..menang. 23 kali menang, 22 kali kalah.. hosh.. hosh.."

"Li..lihat sa..sajah besok. Hosh..hosh.. aku pasti yang menang.. hosh.. Hinata boge!!"

"Hey, bisakah kalian tenang? Ini masih pagi tau!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Tanaka-senpai!!"

Duo kombi itu membungkukkan badan mereka. Memberi salam kepada senpai mereka itu.

"Ano Tanaka-san.. kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?"

Mantan raja lapangan itu bertanya saat pernapasannya sudah mulai stabil.

Kemudian Tanaka menarik kedua orang itu untuk berdiri di depan pintu. Dan Aula masih sedikit remang karna awan mendung masih menutupi matahari.

"Coba kalian lihat itu, ada sesosok yang sedang tertidur disana. Menurutku itu pencuri atau penunggu aula disini"

Dua kepala menengok masuk ke dalam aula. Memang terlihat sesuatu berbaring dengan matras disitu.

"A..apakah itu hantu Tanaka-san? Kenapa ia ada disitu? Apakah kita telah mengganggunya? Apa perlu kita memberikan persembahan?"

Sang middle blocker mulai gemetar pucat.

"Dasar boge.. kau pikir ini kuil dewa?"

"Aku rasa kita harus menunggu anggota lainnya berkumpul. Aku berfikir bagaimana kalau kita masuk lalu ia membunuh kita?"

"I..itu tidak mungkin kan Tanaka-san? Hei Kageyama! Coba kau masuk duluan"

"Kau ingin aku mati hah?! Mau kulempar ke dalam sana?!"

"Sudahlah. Kalian berisik. Bagaimana kalau ia bangun? Lalu kita dibunuh bersama? Kita tunggu saja yang lain datang"

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, satu persatu anggota mulai datang dan Tanaka menjelaskan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Be..benarkah Tanaka?" si Janggut kelas tiga sudah mulai pucat pasi

"Tenanglah Asahi-san.. mungkin hantu itu hanya lelah. Dan mencoba untuk istirahat. Hahaha"

Nishinoya si Libero yang bertubuh kecil terlihat biasa saja, dan tidak terlihat takut sedikit pun masih tersenyum dengan senyum cerianya yang khas.

"Wah.. mengerikan. Bagaimana ini, Tsukki..??"

Tanya Yamaguchi yang berada di samping pria berkacamata.

"Mungkin apabila kita memberi persembahan berupa orang bertubuh pendek, ia akan pergi. Hahaha"

"Hey! Kupukul kau Tsukishima!!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja? Ada banyak orang disini, kita bisa mulai mengeceknya. Lagipula sepertinya Daichi-san dan Sugawara-san datang terlambat. Soalnya mereka pulang terakhir semalam"

Ennoshita menjelaskan.

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk kedalam

Yang berbaris paling depan ada Nishinoya dan Ennoshita, diikuti yang lain di belakang. Yamaguchi berdiri di dekat tombol lampu, dan sisanya menuju sosok yang berbaring disana.

Dengan menggunakan kode ke Yamaguchi dan yang lain berusaha mempersiapkan pertahanan diri. Tanaka pun memberi aba-aba.

1..

2..

3..!!

Dan lampu menyala.

Semua yang berkumpul di dekat sosok itu sudah mempersiapkan diri. Saat lampu dinyalakan terlihat lebih jelas sesosok, tidak. Dua sosok yang berbaring disana. Membuat semuanya mematung melihat apa yang ada di sana.

 _'Daichi-san? Suga-san? Mengapa mereka tidur disini? Dan.. berpelukan?'_

Semua anggota serempak berpikiran sama.

TBC

*

Mohon reviewsnya yaaa

Sankyuu~


	3. Chapter 3

Anime : Haikyuu

Pairing : Daichi x Sugawara

Rated : T

Haikyuu bukan punya aku tapi ceritanya punya aku.

Warn!! BL, OOC, Typo, dll

*

'Daichi-san? Suga-san? Mengapa mereka tidur disini? Dan.. berpelukan?'

Semua anggota serempak berpikiran sama.

*

Seluruh anggota bola voli masih melihat dua sosok yang terbaring di atas matras itu. Sang kapten dan wakil kaptennya, tertidur pulas dengan posisi Daichi memeluk Suga di dadanya. Dan tangan Suga pun memeluk pinggang Daichi.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, sosok itu tak kunjung terbangun. Tsukishima yang sudah tidak tertarik pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan memulai pemanasan kecil, diikuti dengan Yamaguchi di belakangnya. Wajah Hinata dan Kageyama sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan asap di kepalanya. Melihat adegan yang belum cukup untuk umurnya saat ini.

"Hey aku rasa 9 bulan ke depan kita semua akan menjadi paman nanti"

Sang Libero memberi komentar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"A-apa maksudmu Nishinoya? A-pa mereka melakukan itu? Apa salah satu dari mereka akan mengandung bayi?"

Asahi yang terlihat panik mulai berpikiran negatif.

"BA-BAYI??!!"

Duo kombi kemudian terkapar dilantai dengan wajah merah dan darah di hidungnya. Mungkin mereka sudah mencapai batas kepolosan mereka.

"Hey, tidak mungkin. Mereka berdua laki-laki. Tanaka, coba bangunkan mereka"

Ennoshita mendorong tubuh Tanaka menuju dua orang itu.

"Aku tidak mau dibunuh Daichi-san. Mending kau saja Enno"

Ennoshita yang kesal dengan Tanaka akhirnya berjalan menuju matras. Menyentuh dua pundak yang sedang terlelap disana

"Daichi-san, Suga-san, bangun. Sudah pagi. Apa kalian tidak pulang semalam?"

Ennoshita mengguncangkan pundak mereka bergantian. Yang pertama merespon adalah Sugawara yang masih setengah tertidur.

"Emh.. Daichi, sebentar lagi. Aku masih ngantuk"

Semua yang berada disana mulai terbengong. Bahkan Tsukishima mulai penasaran dan mencoba untuk melihat.

"A-ano, Suga-san. Aku Ennoshita, bukan Daichi-san. Bangunlah"

Perlahan kelopak yang menyembunyikan hazel mulai terbuka. Sang surai kelabu melihat ada beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya.

 _'Ah, siapa sih yang masuk ke kamarku sembarangan. Mengganggu tidurku saja..'_

 _'Eh tapi tunggu dulu, aku rasa aku belum pulang dari semalam. Berarti aku masih di sekolah dan menunggu hujan bersama Daichi, lalu..'_

Sadar apa yang terjadi, dan kesadarannya mulai berkumpul. Ia bangun dan berteriak, menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"WAAAA!!!"

"Ada apa Suga?! Apa kau terluka? Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa yang berani melukai pacarku?! Akan kuー eh?"

Daichi yang terbangun karena kaget pun sekarang menjadi lebih kaget. Ia melihat semua anggotanya berkumpul menatap mereka.

Nishinoya yang tersenyum, Asahi yang khawatir, Tanaka dan Ennoshita yang kebingungan, Tsukishima yang datar namun sedikit terkejut, Yamaguchi yang mematung melihat mereka berdua, Hinata dan Kageyama berwajah memerah dengan hidung tersumpal tisu, dan Suga yang menunduk malu dengan wajah merah.

"Daichi-san, Suga-san. Ohayou gozaimasu!! Bagaimana malam kalian? Menyenangkan??"

Lagi-lagi Nishinoya bertanya seakan mengetahui apa yang terjadi semalam.

"A-apa maksudmu Nishinoya? Ini bukan seperti yang kalian kira. Aku dan Koushi.. uhuk.. Sugaーmaksudkuーterjebak hujan semalam saat akan pulang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan. Dan semalam Suga mengantuk , jadi aku mengambil matras untuknya. Dan sepertinya aku ketiduran. Dan kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh!"

Daichi menjelaskan dengan gugup. takut semuanya akan menjadi salah sangka

"Tapi tadi kau bilang Suga-san adalah pacarmu Daichi-san. Dan kau memanggil nama kecilnya tadi"

Yaampun. Bunuhlah si mata empat ini. Bukannya memperbaiki malah memperburuk keadaan. Bahkan ia tersenyum. Lihatlah!

"Tidak apa-apa Daichi-san, aku mengerti. Aku akan jadi paman yang baik. Hehe"

Noya menepuk pundak Daichi.

 _'Justru kau tidak mengerti Nishinoya'_

Daichi sweatdrop.

"Tapi apakah kalian memang sudah pacaran sekarang?"

Ennoshita bertanya.

"I-itu.. Suga, katakan sesuatu"

Daichi yang kebingungan menyenggol Suga yang berada di sampingnya.

Suga mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"Y-ya.. kami pacaran. Tapi semalam kami tidak melakukan apa-apa"

Hening.

"E-EEEHHH? BENERANNN???!!!"

Semua serempak terkejut, shock, dan wajah yang sulit di sebutkan ekspresinya.

Dan Hinata yang tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluk Suga, menyembunyikan wajah dan surai oranyenya di pelukan lelaki itu sambil berderai air mata.

"Huaaaa.. Suga-sannnn.. Jangan tinggalkan akuuu... aku masih ingin disayang-sayang olehmu. Walaupun kau mengerikan saat marah, tapi kau sudah ku anggap sebagai ibuku sendiriiii.. hiks.. hiks"

Suga mengangkat kepala mungil itu, mengelus surai cerah dan merangkup pipi bulat itu, lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah yang biasanya ceria.

"Hi-Hinata, kau berlebihan sayang.. sekarang kau bisa menganggap Daichi sebagai ayahmu juga. Ne, Daichi?"

Suga tersenyum dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Dan Daichi yang tak kuasa melihatnya pun terjatuh bersimbah darah dari hidungnya.

"Ya-yasudah.. Bagaimana kalau Daichi dan Suga, kalian berdua cuci muka dan membersihkan diri? Kita akan memulai latihannya"

Setelah Asahi berkata seperti itu mereka berdua akhirnya bangun. Dan Daichi yang sempoyongan karena kehabisan darah. Suga pun membantu Daichi berdiri. Saat mereka berdua sudah berada di depan pintu, Noya berteriak kepada mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hanya cuci muka dan membersihkan diri yaa!! Jangan lama-lama di kamar mandi!! Aku tidak mau mempunyai keponakan banyak-banyak, Suga-san! Daichi-san!!"

"NISHINOYAAAA!!!!!"

Suara sang kapten dan wakilnya menggelegar di seluruh aula

TBC

*

jangan lupa reviewsnya yaaa.

terima kasih yang sudah membaca. *


	4. Chapter 4

Anime : Haikyuu

Pairing : Daichi x Sugawara, dan otp lainnya

Rated : T

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **DRAP DRAP**_

Derap langakh yang berlari menyusuri jalan menuju gymnasium, sang guru membawa secarik kertas dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca. Ia berlari dan terus berlari. Namun, karena ia terlau bersemangat, ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan tersandung di depan pintu gymnasium tersebut lalu jatuh dengan wajah yang mendarat mulus di lantai ruangan itu.

 _ **BRUKK!**_

"Sensei!"

"Takeda-sensei!"

"Take-chan?!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut dan menghampiri korban yang tergeletak di bawah.

"Hosh.. hosh.. ki..kita jadi pergi kan?". Sang guru tersebut bangkit dengan wajah yang gembira. Tak lupa sesuatu cairan keluar dari hidungnya pun tak dihiraukannya.

"Kemana?" tanya sang jeruk mandarin.

"A-ano, hidungmu berdarah.."dan si blueberry yang ternyata menghawatirkan gurunya tersebut.

Tak memperdulikan cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia bangkit dan menunjukkan secarik kertas di tangannya. "Tokyo! Kita akan pergi ke Tokyo!"

"Tokyo? Maksudmu Nekoma kah?!" Hinata terlihat sangat antusias. Di lain tempat, sang setter Nekoma bersin mendadak, sehingga melemparkan handphone yang sedang dipegangnya. Dan untungnya dapat diselamatkan oleh sang kapten yang berada disampingnya. Taketora yang kesal karena ingus Kenma sampai keluar, dan Yaku pun membantu sang setter membersihkan hidungnya.

"Hehe.. akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Yaku-san. Aku bosan hanya mengirim pesan dengannya. Aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya. Ah! Mungkin dengan secangkir teh dan sepotong kue juga tak buruk" Sang setter kelas tiga terlihat ada bunga-bunga imajiner di belakangnya. "Apaaa?! Jadi selama ini kau terus mengiriminya pesan? Kau bahkan jarang membalas pesanku!". Sang kapten yang shock berlari ke pojok gymnasium dengan aura kelam yang mengelilinginya. "Mou... Daichi! Kita juga sering ketemu kan tiap hari. Di kelas, sekolah, dan latihan." Suga menghampiri Daichi dan membujuknya dengan kata-kata manis. Dan lupakan saja pasangan suami-istri tersebut untuk sementara.

"Apakah itu latih tanding?"

"Ya. Tapi kali ini kita tidak melawan Nekoma saja. Tapi kita akan melawan sekolah Fukurodani juga, salah satu sekolah terkuat di Jepang saat ini. Dan ini semua berkat Nekomata sensei yang membantu sehingga kita dapat ikut latih tanding ini. Selama bertahun-tahun kita kehilangan koneksi dengan sekolah-sekolah lain di refektur ini. Kita tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini!" Takeda sensei menjelaskan.

"YOSSSHHAA!". Para segerombolan gagak pun sangat senang dengan berita tersebut. Bertanding melawan sekolah-sekolah kuat dan menjadi yang terkuat sehingga dapat lolos ke pertandingan nasional.

"Muehe.. lihat saja setter Nekoma.. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Kageyama! Aura jahatmuu!" Hinata ketakutan dengan aura jahat dan senyum menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan Kageyama.

"UWOOO! Tunggu saja City Boyyy!" Tanaka memasang wajah Yakuza-nya.

"Tch. Kenapa harus kucing bodoh itu lagi.."

"Eh, Tsukki. Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Yamaguchi. Aku hanya memiliki pengalaman buruk saja dengan kaptennya."

"Ara.. Masalah cintakah? Hehe"

"Yamaguchi. _Urusai_ " Tsukishima pergi dengan semburat merah yang berusaha disembunyikan. Sedangkan Yamaguchi hanya terkekeh dan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Baiklah Ukai-kun, untuk informasi selanjutnya akan aku beritahu nanti. Aku harus pergi dulu karena ada rapat guru. Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya Ukai-kun. Aku permisi"

"Ah ya, terima kasih sensei!"

 _'Hehe.. kali ini pasti aku akan melakukannya dengan Take-chanku tersayang. Menginap sekamar dan melakukan itu. Aku pasti akan membawa obat itu agar malam kami makin panas. HAHAHA!'._

Pelatih ukai mengusap kedua tangannya dengan cengiran yang lebih jahat dari iblis dan aura hitam.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Keesokan harinya setelah latihan usai, Takeda-sensei mengumpulkan seluruh pemain untuk menyampaikan informasi lebih lanjut.

"Jadi, tentang kita yang akan keluar kota ke Tokyo, untuk saat ini akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Karena diluar kota, kita memerlukan izin dari orang tua atau wakil kalian. Jadi nanti aku akan mengumpulkan formulir perizinannya. Kita juga sudah dapat izin dari sekolah. Akan tetapi, perlu kalian ketahui, ada ujian akhir bulan depan. Kalian sudah mengertikan?" Pertanyaan Takeda-sensei tertuju pada 4 orang yang berada di depannya. 4 orang dengan nilai terendah di antara semua orang yang sedang berada di gymnasium tersebut. "Kalian sudah mengertikan?". Ia mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tatapan yang tajam ke arah target yang sama.. Namun yang mereka yang dimaksud hanya menoleh ke arah lain, menganggap tidak mendengar apa-apa. Sang guru pun memasang wajah yang serius dan melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kalian sudah mengerti. Karena, jika ada satu mata pelajaran yang gagal, maka akan diadakan kelas tambahan pada akhir pekan. Itu artinya kalian tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan di luar kota."

Seketika seluruh penjuru gymnasium yang sepi berubah menjadi teriakan heboh dari 4 orang bodoh tadi. Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang sudah siap melarikan diri namun telah ditahan oleh sang kapten. Kageyama yang sudah kehilangan jiwanya, terduduk tak bernyawa. Hinata yang berencana bersujud pada wakil kepala sekolah juga ditahan oleh Takeda-sensei.

"Hinata kau tidak perlu memohon kepada wakil kepala sekolah. Lagi pula kalau kau belajar dengan giat kau pasti bisa. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja" Suga memberi semangat

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat dua digit nilai. Apa tidak apa-apa?

"Eh?"

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

Hening.

"..."

"..."

"Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa,Mereka pasti bisa, Mereka pasti bisa"

" TAKEDA SENSEI HENTIKANN! OI TANAKA! NISHINOYA! JANGAN BERDOA DENGAN TAMPANG BUDDHA! KAGEYAMA SADARLAAHHH! SIAPAPUN TOLONGGG!" Sugawara Koushi stress mode on karena kebodohan anak-anaknya yang mempunyai sifat diatas standar manusia normal.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan keluar. Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang belajar bersama anak kelas dua lainnya. Hinata dan Kageyama yang merendahkan harga diri mereka untuk meminta diajarkan belajar oleh Tsukishima. Dan karena si jangkung kelas satu itu hanya mau mengajari pada saat usai latihan, mereka mencoba cara lain dengan meminta diajari oleh Yachi. Sang calon manajer yang dibawa Kiyoko beberapa hari lalu.

Dengan usaha kerja keras mereka akhirnya tiba saatnya hasil ujian dibagikan. Dua anak kelas 2 akhirnya lulus dengan nilai yang pas-pasan. Sedangkan dua anak kelas 1 mengalami kegagalan pada masing-masing satu mata pelajaran, sehingga mereka harus mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"Tenang, Tanaka-senpaimu ada disini. Kalian ikuti saja kelas tambahan itu pada pagi hari. Karena masing-masing kalian hanya gagal satu mata pelajaran, maka selesainya akan cepat. Setelah kalian selesai, aku akan memanggil sang penyelamat kalian". Tanaka berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Tanaka-senpai!" mereka membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih.

0o0o0o0o0

TBC

.

.

.

.

haii minnaaa~ maafkeun daku yang apdet lama sekaleh *dogeza*

sebenernya mau aku bikin sampe adegan nganu sih.. cuma keknya kepanjangan, juga belom selesai semua. drpd apdetnya telat, trs aku di jampe2 grgr kelamaan apdet, mending segini dlu yaa :3

terima kasih yang sudah review ff gajeku ini. maklum klo belum memenuhi hasrat kalian karena aku hanya penulis amatiran :"v

see you~ RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Anime : Haikyuu

Pairing : Daichi x Sugawara

Rated : M

Warn! Memasuki Rated M. banyak typo, OOC, Lemon! Boys love! alur kecepetan!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Saat keberangkaan menuju Tokyo akhirnya tiba. Anggota voli yang lain sudah berangkat dengan bis mereka. Sedangkan duo kelas satu mereka yang gagal ujian sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"Yo! Hinata, Kageyama. Berjuanglah! Seperti senpai kalian ini! Hahaha "

Tanaka menyemangati mereka plus menyombongkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kami tunggu kalian di Tokyo~" Sugawara terseyum kedua orang itu.

Dan akhirnya bis menuju Tokyo itu pun berangkat.

Dengan mengingat apa yang telah mereka pelajari dari bantuan Yachi dan Tsukishima selama berhari-hari, mereka berusaha keras mengerjakan deretan tulisan huruf dan angka yang tertera pada beberapa lembar kertas itu.

Dan beberapa jam berlalu, ujian telah dikumpulkan, dan saatnya melihat hasil dari usaha mereka

"Hinata Shouyo, Kageya Tobio.."

Deg

Deg

"Selamat kalian lulus! Berjuanglah di Tokyo!" guru mereka pun memberikan kertas hasil ujian tersebut kepada Kageyama dan Hinata.

Tanpa melihat hasil nilai bertinta merah pada kotak nilai, mereka berlari keluar kelas. Duo itu tidak ingin memakan waktu lebih lama disini. Belum lagi jarak Tokyo dan Miyagi cukup jauh.

Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, Hinata dan Kageyama bertemu dengan seorang wanita seksi yang bersandar di mobil.

"Yo! Kalian Kageyama dan Hinata? Aku Tanaka Saeko, kakaknya Ryuu. Panggil aku Saeko-neesan . Naiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian ke Tokyo" . wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang, dan dada yang bisa dibilang wow. Wajahnya pun mirip dengan Tanaka Ryuunosuke versi perempuan. Jadi mereka tidak ragu bahwa wanita itu adalah orang yang dibilang Tanaka sebagai penyelamat mereka.

"OSUU!" mereka berdua ber _ojigi_ dan naik ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Tanpa mereka duga, mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dengan berada di dalam mobil. Skill berkendara Saeko setara dengan pembalap profesional. Mereka seperti berada di dalam perlombaan F1 yang pernah Hinata tonton di TV. Tapi ini mungkin lebih mengerikan daripada mobil-mobil itu.

Setelah berada di jalan tol, Hinata yang berada di samping pengemudi mulai bercerita. Mereka membicarakan idola Hinata. 'Sang Raksasa Kecil' yang ternyata dulunya pernah satu kelas dengan Saeko. Sedangkan Kageyama sudah tertidur pulas di bangku belakang dengan air liur yang mengalir dengan indah dari sudut bibir.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di Tokyo. Mereka yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh rekan setim mereka. Mereka sang cahaya baru dari klub bola voli SMA Karasuno.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, pertandingan hari pertama telah usai. setelah Karasuno mengalami kekalahan berkali-kali dan harus menjalani hukuman dengan berlari mendaki bukit Shinzen yang hijau, mereka akhirnya bisa beristirahat. Namun, memang dasarnya mereka para penggila voli. bukannya beristirahat, justru mereka memilih berlatih lagi.

Saat para pemain masih berlatih, para pelatih berkumpul untuk meminum sake bersama. Namun, Takeda-sensei menolak karena sudah terlalu lelah dengan hari ini. Sehingga mungkin ia akan ikut esok hari.

Pelatih Ukai yang sedang membereskan botol minuman, kebetulan berpapasan dengan Takeda yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan, ia pun menghampirinya. "Ah, sensei. Apa kau tidak ikut minum bersama pelatih yang lain?".

"Tidak, aku terlalu lelah hari ini. Mungkin aku akan ikut besok. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Nekomata sensei."

"Oh begitu, apa kau akan beristirahat sekarang?"

"Ya, setelah membersihkan diri aku akan langsung tidur. Oh iya karna kita sekamar, aku tidak akan mengunci pintunya jika nanti aku sudah tertidur. "

"Jangan tidur dulu, aku akan membawakan minuman untukmu agar tubuhmu menjadi lebih segar nanti. Nanti aku bawakan ke kamar"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Aku permisi dulu"

Setelah beberapa saat setelah Takeda pergi, Ukai mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti bubuk dari dalam sakunya. "Fufu.. aku tidak akan mebiarkanmu tidur, Take-chan. Setidaknya kita harus bersenang-senang sebelum itu..". ia membuka dan menuangkan bubuk tersebut ke dalam botol minuman dan mencampurnya.

"Hehe.. aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Take-chan mendesah beronde-ronde di bawahku"

"Pelatih ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tiba-tiba Shimizu muncul di belakang Ukai.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa hehe.. Apakah ada yang kau perlukan?"

"Aku ingin mendikusikan untuk latih tanding besok. Aku dan Yachi sudah mencatatnya"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Nanti aku kesana" Setelah menutup botolnya, ia kemudian pergi dan mengikuti di belakang Shimizu. Dan meletakkan botolnya yang sudah dicampur bubuk di samping salah satu botol minuman yang biasa.

.

"Daichi.. Kita sudahi saja latihannya. Lagipula sudah terlalu malam". Suga menghampiri Daichi yang sedang memungut bola. Dan membawakan handuk untuknya.

"Terima kasih Suga." Ia membasuh keringatnya dengan handuk tersebut. "Apa kau haus? Aku akan membawakan minum untukmu, sepertinya masih ada beberapa botol disana. Kau tolong bereskan bola ini ya". Daichi mengusap kepala Suga lalu berjalan pergi.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia melihat dua botol minuman. Ia mengambil satu dari dua botol tersebut. Lalu berjalan pergi menghampiri Suga.

"Ini.. untukmu" Ia menyerahkan botol tersebut.

"Terima kasih Daichi. Apa kau tidak minum juga?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah minum tadi. "

Suga lalu meminum minuman tersebut sampai habis.

.

"Baiklah Shimizu, tolong ya. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Laporkan hasilnya besok pagi. Aku duluan". Shimizu membungkuk hormat, kemudian Ukai pun berjalan pergi dan ia pun mengambil botol minuman yang ia tinggalkan tadi. "Hehe, tunggu aku Ittetsu sayang.."

Namun, ia tidak menyadari. Bahwa itu botol yang salah.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Setelah membereskan peralatan, Daichi dan Suga kembali menuju kamar mereka. Karena kebetulan mereka sekamar dan satu kamar diisi dua orang. Saat berjalan Suga tiba-tiba mengeluh dengan badannya yang mulai memanas.

"Nghh.. Daichi.. badanku terasa panas semua"

Terihat tubuhnya telah dibanjiri oleh keringat yang sangat banyak. Padahal malam ini cukup dingin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" mereka berhenti sejenak. Daichi meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Suga. "Kau tidak demam, dan suhu tubuhmu baik-baik saja"

"Tapi tubuhku panas Daichi.. seperti terbakar rasanya". Suga yang sudah berkeringat mulai terlihat pucat, dan wajah yang memerah, begitu menggoda. Membuat Daichi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Ayo kita ke UKS sekarang. Apa kau bisa berjalan? Aku bisa menggendongmu"

"Tidak usah.. aku masih bisa menahannya".

Namun saat Suga mulai berjalan, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan langsung di tangkap oleh Daichi.

"Tuh kan sudah kubilang, aku gendong saja" Daichi langsung menggendong Suga dengan _bridal style._

"Tunggu, jangan posisi seperti ini Daichi. Memalukan. Bagaimana kalau dilihat orang".

"Tidak apa-apa, kau manis kalau sedang malu. Aku makin mencintaimu"

"Bo-bodoh.." sang setter menyembungikan wajahnya di balik bahu lebar Daichi.

Mereka berjalan menuju UKS, Daichi yang melihat Suga yang berada di gendongannya menahan rasa sakitnya. ia merasa tak tega dan ingin segera cepat sampai agar dapat menolong kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelah menelusuri lorong gelap dan menemukan lakat di atas pintu bertuliskan "Ruang Kesehatan", Daichi kemudian menggeser pintu tersebut dan membaringkan Suga di atas kasur.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan obat". Ia menelusuri ruangan yang gelap untuk mencari tombol lampu. Lalu ia menjelajahi ruangan itu.

Hanya ruang kecil yang terdapat dua buah kasur, meja yang diatasnya terdapat teko air dan beberapa kantung teh dan gula, dan sebuah lemari. Daichi pun membuka lemari yang berisi banyak obat. Ia mencari obat yang memungkinkan bisa membuat keadaan Suga lebih baik.

Sebenarnya ia tak tau harus memberi Suga obat apa. Dia tidak demam tapi merasa panas. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga akhirnya ia mengambil obat penurun panas.

"Ini kau pegang dulu obatnya. Aku akan ambilkan air untukmu" Namun, saat berbalik, lengan Daichi di tahan oleh Suga. Membuat Daichi membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambilkan air.

"Ada apa Suga? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Ngh.. Daichi..to-tolong aku. Ba-bagian bawahku terasa tidak nyaman..hhah"

Mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut ia melihat celana Suga yang terasa sesak. Dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan dibalik celana pendeknya. Daichi panik. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia melihat wajah Suga yang sepertinya menahan birahi yang telah memuncak dengan wajah yang sudah memerah..

"N-ne.. Su-suga. Apakah di dalam tubuhmu masih terasa panas?"

"mnhh..Iya.. sangat panas Daichi. Pa-padahal aku tidak nghh.. makan yang aneh-aneh tadi"

Suga menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sepertinya efek dari sesuatu yang telah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Apalagi Suga baru pertama kali mengalaminya.

 _'_ _Kalau tubunya terasa panas namun suhu tubuhnya tidak panas, lalu ia mengeluarkan precum seperti itu maka.. Astaga! Ini tidak mungkin! Aprodisiac?! Siapa orang bodoh yang membawa benda laknat itu kesini? Dan bagaimana mungkin Suga bisa meminumnya padahal dari tadi ia terus bersamaku. Jangan-jangan.. air itu? Apa air yang kuberikan pada Suga tadi mengandung aprodisiac?. Sial. Aku harusnya lebih hati-hati. Bagaimana ini.."_

Dachi benar-benar di landa kecemasan yang luar biasa. Wajah Suga yang sedang terkena efek obat itu benar-benar membuat nafsu setan Daichi berusaha menguasai tubuhnya. Apalagi tangan Suga sekarang sudah mulai membuka celana olahraganya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak pada bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Ia mulai memanjakan bagian bawahnya, namun ia merasa belum puas.

"Daichi.. bantu aku.. nghh"

Nafsu pun mulai menguasai tubuh sang kapten. Lagipula siapa yang tahan melihat malaikat seperti Suga membuat wajah seperti itu.

Tangan Daichi mulai membuka celana pendek dan boxer yang menutupi. lalu menyentuh penis Suga yang usdah terlihat sangat basah. Dari ujung kepala ia mengelus lembut benda yang mungkin lebih kecil darinya itu. Precumnya terus keluar seperti tak tertahankan. Suara suga pun mulai mendesah.

"ngh.. Daichi.. ahh..mhhnn"

Daichi mulai naik ke atas kasur. Mencium bibir Suga dengan lembut tanpa membuat pekerjaan yang di bawah berhenti. Daichi mencoba membuka bibir Suga, tanpa penolakan Suga mebuka mulutnya dan terjadi adu lidah.

"Mnnhh.. ah.. nghh" Saliva yang mulai mengalir di atara sela bibir, entah saliva punya siapa kini telah bercampur jadi satu. Lidah saling beradu menimbulkan decakan yang memenuhi ruangan yang cukup kecil itu.

Makin lama kegiatan yang mereka lakukan makin panas. Daichi mulai turun ke bawah leher Suga. Leher yang seputih susu itu kemudian ia hisap. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya. Puas dengan apa yang telah di lakukannya, ia pun menyusuri pundak menggigit di bagian perpotongan leher membuat Suga mengerang. dan berhenti di pucuk dada yang masih tertutup kaos putih. Tangan yang tadinya berada di bawah mulai naik ke atas memilin benda yang menonjol dibalik kain itu.

"Nghhh.. Ah! Daichi.. sakit..mnhh"

Daichi yang mengabaikan rintihan sosok yang di bawahnya mulai membuka kaos yang menggangu, dan terlihatlah dada dan tubuh yang seputih susu.

Tak ingin melewatkan hidangan lezat yang ada di depannya, ia mulai menghisap nipple yang sudah terlihat mengeras. Menjilatinya dan sesekali menggigitnya kecil. Hanya lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Suga.

Bagian bawah Daichi pun sudah mulai terasa sesak. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang Suga.

"Ne Koushi .. bantu aku juga, aku sudah mulai merasa sesak di bawah sini"

"Um.. iya"

Dengan malu-malu ia mulai bangkit dan bertukar posisi. Dachi berbaring dan Suga mulai menarik celananya. Dan terlihat sesuatu yang sangat ingin dikeluarkan dari sana, sangat sesak, dan sudah terlihat cairan yang sedikit keluar. Ia mengelus benda yang terlihat besar itu, menciumnya, lalu membuka lapisan terakhir dan seketika sesuatu yang besar langsung berdiri di hadapannya.

"Da..daichi.. ini besar sekali. Mugkin di mulutku tidak akan muat". Suga menatap benda besar yang berada tepat di hadapannya, sesekali menyentuhnya. Dan membuat ekspresi seperti anak kecil polos yang tidak tau benda besar apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang ini

"Koushi .. aku bisa memakanmu sekarang kalau kau berwajah seperti itu lagi"

"Maafkan aku..mnh"

Ia menggenggam penis itu lalu mulai menjilatinya. Dari pucuk kepala penis itu lalu turun di antara bola-bola yang menggantung di bawahnya. Ini pengalaman pertama yang dia alami. Tentu dia masih amatir, belum paham bagaimana cara membuat pasangannya nikmat. Apalagi pasangannya itu laki-laki. Dan dia yang menjadi _bottom._

"masukkan ke mulutmu" perintah Dachi.

Suga membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan sesuatu yang besar itu ke dalamnya. Karena mulut Suga yang terlalu kecil, atau punya Daichi yang terlalu besar, benda itu pun hanya bisa masuk setengahnya. Benda asing yang masuk ke mulutnya membuat ia terasa tidak nyaman.

Tiba-tiba tangan Daichi mendorong kepala Suga untuk memasukkan lebih dalam. Membuat sang wakil kapten tersedak.

"Ugkh! Nghhh! Mnhhh!". Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Suga. Daichi langsung mengambil posisi setengah duduk untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku terlalu kasar?"

Tanpa melepas kulumannya ia mendongkak ke atas dan tersenyum dengan wajah yang di banjiri air mata. Sontak membuat Daichi melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Suga dan membaringkan ia kembali.

"Beraninya kau membuat wajah seperti itu. Kau tau, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi "

Sang kapten memposisikan penisnya di depan mulut wakilnya tersebut.

"Ada ap-Nghkk! Mmmnnhh...!"

Daichi memaksakan miliknya memasuki mulut Suga lagi secara paksa. Mendorong pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Karena terlalu dalam sampai menghentak tonsil yang ada dimulutnya, Membuat sang surai kelabu pasrah mulutnya diperkosa oleh sang kapten. Saliva dan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata dan bibirnya meluncur deras. Mata yang terbalik tak kuat menahan nafsu yang sudah menggebu-gebu.

"Ahh.. Koushi .. mulutmu rasanya enak sekali.. mhh"

"Mhh! Nggh! Gghhk!"

Dengan nafsu yang tak bisa terbendung, Daichi terus menyodok pinggulnya tanpa henti . tubuhnya bergetar menerima kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Tangannya memegang kepala Suga untuk memaksanya terus mengocok penis tersebut di dalam mulutnya.

Decakan air liur dan erangan yang keluar dari dua pemuda yang sedang melakukan hal yang tabu. Seakan tak peduli bila suatu saat ada orang yang membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat kegiatan panas mereka.

"Ah.. aku sudah..nggh ingin keluar..Akh..nGhh"

Pinggul yang tak henti-hentinya menyentak gua hangat, bergerak semakin cepat. Melesakkan seluruh miliknya didalam lubang yang basah dengan gigi dan lidah yang berada di dalam. Mengeluarkan hasrat yang sudah sangat ingin di keluarkan.

"HMph! Nghhh! mmmnnH" Wajah Suga yang sudah terlihat panik karena sesuatu akan mengisi mulutnya. Ia menggeleng dan mendorong pinggul Daichi agar mengeluarkannya di luar. Dalam hitungan detik. Sesuatu yang asin dan getir memenuhi mulutnya. Mau tak mau ia harus menelannya sampai habis.

"hahh.. ..hebat..Koushi.. hahh" Daichi mengeluarkan miliknya. Dan memberikan Suga waktu untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia melihat wajah suga yang sudah kelelahan dan berantakan namun penisnya yang masih berdiri. Sepertinya efek obatnya sangat kuat dan membutuhkan acara utama.

"Koushi .. buka kakimu"

"A-apa kau akan memasukkannya Daichi? A-aku takut" ia menutup kedua kakinya, merapatkannya berusaha menyembunyikan lubang yang tersembunyi di bawahnya. Daichi mendekat dan menciumnya, memanjakan mulut kekasihnya tersebut dengan lidahnya. Ia dapat merasakan spermanya masih tersisa di dalam sana.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bersikap lembut.."Daichi kemudian membuka kausnya dan terlihatlah tubuh dengan otot yang berisi dengan enam kotak di perut yang terlatih. Kulit tan eksotis ditambah peluh yang menempel di tubuhnya serta rambut yang sedikit berantakan menambah kesan liar yang menggiurkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sayangnya, disini hanya Sugawara lah yang dapat menikmati keindahan tersebut.

Terhipnotis atas suguhan yang ada di depannya, ia membuka pertahanannya dan menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya saat itu pada orang yang dicintainya.

Daichi mencium tiap inchi tubuh tersebut dari leher, pundak, dada, perut, dengan perlahan dan sangat lembut. Seperti sebuah barang antik yang mahal dan langka. Ia sangat menikmati tubuh yang dibawahnya ini. Bagaimana tubuh seperti ini dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki. Suga memang luar biasa.

.

Ia lalu mengangkat kaki Suga ke atas pundaknya, menciumi dari ujung jari kaki ke pangkal paha. Dengan memberikan beberapa kissmark di sekitar paha putih tersebut. Lalu ia mengangkat pinggul sang surai kelabu lebih tinggi, sehingga dapat terlihat libang yang berkedut, meminta untuk disentuh.

Tangan kekar tersebut memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut sang uke sebagai pelumas. Memainkan jarinya ke dalam mulut terebut yang di sambut dengan lidah yang memainkan jarinya.

Karna ini pertama kalinya bagi Suga, Daichi memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang tersebut. "Akhh! Ngh! Daichi..sakit" Suga merintih dan pahanya bergetar karena benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Rileks Koushi.. kau terlalu ketat..ini baru satu jariku". Daichi menambah satu jarinya ke dalam. Dan membuat gerakan seperti menggunting yang membuat Suga sedikit terkejut. Sang kapten terus menusuk dan melonggarkan lubang tersebut agar mudah di masuki oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar nantinya. Jari tersebut terus bergerak di dalam gua yang hangat dan sempit itu. Lalu menyentuh prostat yang membuat Suga tersentak

"Mnghh.. Akh! Daichi.. disitu..ngghh". Suga memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya tak bisa diam menahan sentuhan yang di berikan Daichi. Helaian rambut yang sudah turun di sekitar wajah dan surai kelabu yang basah karena keringat yang bercucuran. Ia menahan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat di anusnya yang sedang dihujamkan kenikmatan yang terus mengenai titik di bawah sana.

Daichi yang melihat pemandangan itu menjilat bibirnya. Lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dan melihat lubang rektum yang sudah terlihat longgar dan siap dimasuki. Suga akhirnya bernafas lega saat jari-jari tersebut sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Namun, Daichi kemudian memposisikan ujung miliknya ke depan pintu masuk yang sudah basah dan berkedut itu. Precum yang membasahi bibir anus, siap menerobos masuk.

Dengan perlahan kepala penis tersebut mulai masuk secara perlahan. "Akh! Daichi sakit! Akhh..nghh keluarkan..AH!". Suga merasa benda tersebut seperti merobek anusnya. Rasa perih yang tak bisa ia bayangkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Akh.. Koushi jangan diketatkan. Nghhh.. kau meremas penisku..ngghh!" tak ingin merasakat rasa sakit yang di rasakan keduanya, Daichi mulai bergerak perlahan. Menarik penisnya keluar, lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam, namun karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Suga, lubang itu terlalu sempit dan ketat. Kejantanannya terasa di cengkram dengan kuat. Pinggul yang terus bergerak dengan tempo yang mulai sedikit cepat.

"Nghh.. Ahhh.. mnhh..". Daichi mengerang saat penisnya keluar masuk lubang kenikmatan itu. Sensasi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan kini telah di rasanya. Tubuh Suga terhentak dan terguncang begitu keras. Nafas yang tersengal dan desahan yang nyaring bagaikan melodi di telinga Daichi.

"Dai..chi..Akh..nghh.. nikmat..hhh.. lebih cepat..Akh! mphh sodok aku sayang..Hhh" Suga mulai meracau tidak jelas. Matanya berkabut nafsu yang menbuncah keluar. Seperti sisi lain Sugawara yang orang lain mungkin tak dapat mengiranya. Benda yang terus menerjang tubuhnya tanpa henti, membuat rasa sakit tergantikan oleh kenikmatan tiada tara. Tangannya yang dari tadi meremas sprei kasur, mulai pindah merangkul leher Daichi. Memaksanya untuk menciumnya, bermain lidah diantara kegiatan mereka yang terus memanas.

"Hmpph.. Kau nikmat sekali..hh.. koushi.. mphh.. lubangmu, nikmat..ahh". Daichi mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Deritan kasur yang nyaring meramaikan suasana. Suga yang mulai mencakar punggung Daichi sebagai pelampiasan, meninggalkan bekas cakaran pada punggung lebar tersebut. Hentakan pinggul sang dominan, menggetarkan pahanya. Membuat ia hampir hilang kesadarannya dan hampir pingsan.

"Jangan pingsan..nghh.. Koushi.." Daichi mengangkat tubuh Suga dan mendudukannya di atas penisnya. Membuat benda itu semakin masuk semakin dalam. Bibir kembali beradu, Daichi mencoba membuat Suga tetap sadar dengan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher dan dadanya. Suara hembusan nafas yang semakin memburu dan kegiatan yang semakin memuncak.

"Aku..nghk.. tidak kuat.. mphh.. a-aku ingin keluar.. akhh! Hh". Suga yang benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaganya mulai melemas. Daichi terus menggenjot lubang itu semakin dalam dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. "Aku..juga..nghh..Koushi. Ah.. bersama..mphh!"

"Akh..AH! Aku..keluar.. aku hmphh keluar.. Daichi...AKHH! hh.." dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia menyemburkan cairan putihnya yang menyembur sangat banyak. Cairan itu mengenai tubuhnya dan Daichi. Ia kemudian terkulai lemas dan hilang kesadaran di pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Daichi terus menggenjot dan menhentak dengan keras."Ah..hah..nghkk.. aku..keluar..mphh..AH!" spermanya lalu memenuhi lubang hangat tersebut. Karena terlalu banyak, maka cairan tersebut mengalir dari lubang yang masih tersumbat kejantanannya. Daichi mengatur nafasnya, mengisi paru-parunya sebanyak mungkin dengan oksigen. Dan melihat kekasihnya di pelukannya.

"Koushi..Koushi.." ia menepuk pelan bahu lelaki itu namun tetap tidak ada respon. Ia membuat jarak agar bisa melihatnya, dan lihatlah. Ia tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Kemudian Daichi membaringkan Suga di atas kasur dan mencabut penisnya yang mulai melemas keluar dari lubang itu.

Saat ia mencabutnya, keluarlah semua cairang dari lubang kemerahan itu. Daichi sudah hampir tegang lagi. Namun ia berusaha menahannya, karena kekasihnya sudah kelelahan dan ia juga tak mau menyelesaikannya sendirian di toilet.

Ia memakai kembali pakaiannya dan membersihkan tubuh Suga yang sudah berkeringat dan terciprat spermanya sendiri yang mengenai perut hingga wajahnya. Tengan perlahan, Daichi mengeluarkan sisa spermanya yang berada dalam lubang itu. Lalu membasuh tubuh putih itu dan memakaikannya pakaian kembali.

Ia melihat suga yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang damai. Kembali seperti wajah Suga yang biasanya. Berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah selesai, ia mengecup bibir mungil tersebut dan membawanya ke kamar mereka dengan cara _bridal style_.

.

Di perjalanan menuju kamar mereka, Daichi yang sedang menggendong Suga bertemu dengan Kuroo dan Tsukishima yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat malam Daichi-san. Ada apa dengan Sugawara-san? Apa dia sakit?"

"Ah.. Tsukishima dan Kuroo. Selamat malam. Dia tidak sakit, Suga hanya kelelahan dan ketiduran. Lalu aku hanya membawanya kembali ke kamar"

"Oya? Kelelahan karena olahraga malam yang panas?" Kuroo menggerakan alisnya ke atas dan kebawah dan tersenyum-senyum.

"Apa maksudmu Kuroo-san? Dan tolong hentikan itu, wajahmu menggelikan"

"Kei, mulutmu selalu saja pedas. Apakah kau tidak lihat itu?" Kuroo menunjuk ke lehernya sendiri, bermaksud memberitahu sesuatu yang ada di leher Sugawara. Dengan tatapan bingung, Tsukishima melihat ke arah leher yang biasanya putih sekarang terlihat banyak bercak merah disana. Dan itu membuat wajah Daichi dan pria berkacamata itu memerah, Tsukishima lalu menyikut sang kapten Nekoma dengan cukup keras. Membuat pria berponi alay itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kuroo-san, kau tidak sopan. Maafkan kami Daichi-san" Ia membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tenang saja! Rahasia kalian aman bersama kami. Kei dan aku juga pernah melakukannya kok. Iyakan?" Kuroo berkedip genit ke arah si pirang lalu di balas dengan wajah merah menahan malu plus tambahan sikutan yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

"Akh! Kei..kau..jahat". Kuroo tersungkur di bawah dengan berakting tragis yang ia pelajari dari sinetron yang pernah ia tonton bersama Bokuto.

"Kami permisi dulu Daichi-san. Selamat beristirahat".

"Ah! Tunggu! Ini bukan.." tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Daichi, Tsukishima sudah menyeret Kuroo yang masih kesakitan. Daichi menghela nafas pasrah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di gendongannya ia melihat Suga yang tertidur sangat pulang dengan nafas yang teratur. Helaian kelabu yang tersapu angin malam. Wajah putih serta sebuah tanda lahir di mata kirinya sebagai pemanis sosok ini. Ah.. kalau saja Suga tau, bahwa Daichi sangat mencintainya.

Setelah sampai di kamar mereka, Daichi membaringkan Suga di atas futon yang sudah di siapkan. Menyelimutinya dan memberikan kecupan penuh kasih sayang di dahinya.

"Aku mencintaimu..Koushi"

Saat ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di futon yang satu lagi, Daichi menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Suga. Dan ia baru menyadari satu hal. Kiss mark darinya yang terdapat di leher kekasihnya tersebut cukup banyak. Tentu saja ini masalah, tanda itu tidak akan hilang berhari-hari.

Malam itu, Daichi tak bisa tidur karena mengutuki ulahnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Tapi ia juga berterima kasih pada seseorang yang telah mencampurkan Aprodisiac itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_di kamar Ukai dan Takeda

"Take-chan.. ini aku buatkan minuman khusus pemulih tenaga" Ukai memberikan minuman tersebut kepada Takeda sensei dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Ah.. Terima kasih Ukai-kun, aku akan meminumnya". Sang pelatih melihat dengan intens saat guru itu meminum minumannya sampai habis.

"Wah.. rasanya tenagaku kembali pulih. Baiklah, saatnya kita tidur. Bisa kah kau matikan lampunya?" Takeda sensei menaruh minuman tersebut dan mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut di atas futon. Tak lupa meletakan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya dekat kepalanya. Ukai lalu berjalan mematikan lampu dan ikut berbaring di samping Takeda.

 _'_ _oke.. saatnya bersiap-siap sampai obatnya bereaksi. Hehe..'_

Beberapa menit berlalu dan hanya suara jarum jam yang mengisi kesunyian di kamar. Tak ada suara nafas yang memburu seperti yang di harapkan Ukai sebagai awal efek dari obat yang telah ia campurkan ke dalam minuman tadi. Hanya ada deru nafas teratur dari seseorang yang sudah terlelap

 _'_ _Are? Kenapa dia malah tidur pulas? Aku rasa efek obatnya harusnya cepat. Kenapa dia tenang sekali? Jangan-jangan aku ditipu oleh Shimada?! Sial! Lihat saja nanti aku akan menghajarnya!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Gymnasium

Esok harinya semua berkumpul dan kembali berlatih. Semua anggota dari seluruh sekolah sudah mulai melakukan pemanasan di lapangan.

"SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL!" Ukai berteriak dengan kesal. meminta seluruh anggota tim Karasuno untuk berkumpul. sepertinya dia dalam mood yang buruk hari ini. mungkin gara-gara semalam rencananya gagal.

"Apakah semua sudah hadir? Hmm.. aku tidak melihat Hinata dan Sugawara. Kemana dia? Sawamura, Kageyama, kalian satu kamar dengan mereka kan? Kemana mereka berdua?" belum sempat menjawab, terdengar suara langkah yang terburu-buru berlari ke arah mereka. Dan ternyata itu adalah si jeruk mandarin.

"GAWATTT!"

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau berlari panik seperti itu?"

"Ta-tadi aku bertemu Sugawara-san, aku lihat lehernya penuh dengan bercak-bercak warna merah seperti gigitan serangga! Dan jalannya terlihat sangat kesusahan sambil memegang pinggangnya! Aku rasa ia terkena suatu penyakit Shizen yang tak di ketahui! Bagaimana ini pelatih?! Apakah Suga-san akan mati?!" Hinata menjelaskan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan panik. Sedangkan Daichi sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Hei bodoh. Mana ada penyakit seperti itu, pakailah otakmu sedikit. Dan kau membuat kita terlambat memulai latihan" Kageyama lagi sewot ternyata.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku kan tidak tau tentang penyakit, BAKAGEYAMA!"

"Kau bilang aku apa?! HINATA BOGE!"

"Hei hei sudahlah kalian berdua. Sekarang mana Sugawara?" Ukai menengahi mereka yang sudah hampir mulai adu jotos.

Dari jauh dua kapten dari sekolah yang berbeda sedang memperhatikan kombi gagak itu."Hei hei Kuroo! Lihatlah si Chibi Karasuno itu! Haha boleh juga dia"

"Aku suka semangat anak itu. Kau tau Bokuto, aku melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa semalam" sang kapten Nekoma menaruh sikutnya di pundak kapten Fukurodani itu.

"Oya? Apa itu?" Bokuto menggerakkan kedua alisnya

"Semalam aku lihat-" belum selesai Kuroo berbicara, tiba-tiba dari pintu gymnasium, munculah segumpal rambut kelabu berlari menuju ke tempat tim Karasuno berkumpul. Dan seketika sekumpulan gagak itu terdiam menatap Suga.

"Ah maaf aku terlambat, aku sangat kelelahan semalam. Jadi aku ketiduran dan Daichi juga tidak membangunkanku. Hm? Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua menatapku?"

Semua menatap kepada leher Suga. Ada bercak merah yang sudah agak mulai kebiruan, dan beberapa gigitan di perpotongan pundak dan lehernya, dan rambut yang sedikit berantakkan. Sepertinya dia datang kesini buru-buru sehingga tidak memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini.

"Kau lihat itu Kageyama?! Aku tidak bohong!" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kageyama yang sekarang berada di sampingnya.

"Diamlah bodoh. Aku juga bisa melihatnya"

"UWWAA! SUGAAAA! Tutupi tubuhmuuu!" Daichi berlari menuju kekasihnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah, dan memberikan jaketnya kepadanya. Menutupi tubuh yang hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana hitam pendek yang memperlihatkan sisa-sisa kegiatannya semalam. Dan Sugawara hanya menatapnya polos tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Daichi.

Sebagian anggota Karasuno yang mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa memalingkan muka dengan menyembunyikan wajah merah mereka. Termasuk Tsukishima yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semalam.

"Sawamura, ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Ukai bertanya menuntut penjelasan

"A-anu..i-ini..."

.

.

"Oya? Haha itulah yang kumaksud.." Kuroo hanya cengesesan melihat keributan yang terjadi di sarang burung gagak itu.

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

gimana lemonnya? aneh? kurang asem? ini pertama kali aku bikin lemon sih. maaf kalo kurang sepet, asem. karna aku masih harus masih banyak belajar. hehe.. XD

RnR?


End file.
